1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide a transformable wearable electronic device, and more specifically, to a wearable electronic device capable of switching to a ring shape or a straight shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the development of the wearable technology, wearable electronic devices, such as wearable cameras, smart watches and smart glasses, will become a mainstream product in a consumer electronic product market. A wearable electronic device can be worn comfortably near the skin, so that users can access information by the wearable electronic device, such as physiological information. However, it is hard to hold the smartphone having a large screen with one hand, especially for exceeding six inches. Furthermore, users usually have various information devices, and it is unnecessary to carry all the information devices with them when temporarily leaving a seat. For example, users only need to receive emergency calls and message notifications. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a wearable electronic device with portability and capability of combining with normal information devices.